Auren's Previously Boring Day
by Rose Spirit
Summary: I mean, it was boring... This is a Season 4 fic, but there's a little surprise in there for all you Season 3'ers!
1. The Weird Phone Message

Ellen: Hey, y'all! This is my Digimon season 4 fanfiction. Some of you  
might remember me from my YYH fic, and if you do, I'm touched!  
Fwooshy: Remember me?  
Ellen: I'm sure they do. Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon season 2 fics are on  
their way soon, and I'm not posting another chapter in this one until  
I get at least 5 non-flame reviews. However, the only similarities in  
the stories are the authors (no crossovers for me).  
  
Auren: Koichi, would you have the honors of doing the disclaimer?  
Koichi: Certainly. (reading) Auren Minamoto does not own anything  
Digimon, but if she did, Takuya would... burn in Heck.  
Takuya: Hey! (bursts into flames) AHHHHH!!!!!! (runs in circles)  
@#$%!!!! ^&*#&$^@!!!!!!!!!!!  
Auren: For a Legendary Warrior of fire, Takuya, you sure aren't  
handling heat very well, are you?  
Takuya: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Zoë: What are you doing to Takuya?! Leave him alone!  
Auren: Hey Zoë, don't give us the idea that you might like him!  
Otherwise, you might join him!  
Everyone except Takuya and Zoë: *Laughter*  
Zoë: Grrr... (Spirit Evolves into Kazemon) Laugh at this! (dives at me)  
Auren: (ducks)  
Koichi: ...  
Zoë: (head buried in tree in front of me) Mrffrmff.  
Auren: (stands up) One more thing, if you see anything that was maybe  
in any of your fanfics, just remember that imitation is the sincerest  
form of flattery! (In other words I liked your ideas a lot!) I also  
look forward to more Takuya bashing.  
Koichi: Hey, Auren, Takuya has reached a bucket of water!  
Auren: Not for long! (uses Super Authoress powers to transform the  
water into gasoline just as Takuya pours it on himself)  
Takuya: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *poof* (poofs into a pile of  
cinders)  
Everyone except Takuya and Zoë: *Laughter*  
  
"Atmospheric Shot!" I exclaim as I fire my attack. Jegiramon seems to take no damage whatsoever, and he continues charging until he rams into me, knocking me roughly to the ground. As the battle has been raging for a long time now, I don't have the strength to get up. Oh, no, I think. Takuya, J.P., Koichi, Zoë, Tommy, Koichi... I don't want to let them down... What am I actually doing here, anyway? How did I get to the Digital World? It's so hard to remember now... wait... I can remember! Is this my life flashing before my eyes? Am I... dying...?  
  
That's right... I was messing around with the new cell phone that my uncle had bought me. He's really pretty lousy; he only bought me this cell phone so I wouldn't come to work with him. Uncle Yomaki is so immersed in his work; it would be inspiring if he wasn't such a jerk. Anyway, all of a sudden, some sort of weird symbol appeared on the screen, and a calm, cool voice came out asking me if I wanted to play some kind of game. I had nothing better to do, so I chose the "yes" option that I was presented with. The voice then told me to get to the nearest train station by six o'clock. I glanced at the clock: it was five thirty. I had time to walk, so I took a leisurely stroll by way of the park, feeling the breeze of the city. Unfortunately, I had forgotten my watch, so I lost track of time, and by the time I reached the train station, it was 5:55! I barely had time to buy my ticket, but as I was sprinting to the elevator, I caught sight of a boy half falling, half flying down the stairs. Using my momentum, I flashed down the stairs, and just as he would've hit the ground, I grabbed onto him and would have helped him roll to reduce the impact with the floor, but it never came. We just kept falling, and blackness surrounded our duo.  
  
Ellen: I know it sounds a lot like Takuya's introduction in the  
beginning, but I don't really like Takky (in case you hadn't noticed).  
That's just how I wrote it. BTW, Season 3'ers, that was all (for now,  
as far as I know) for Yomaki.  
Cheddar: Remember, please review! 


	2. Introduction to the Digital World

Ellen: All right, I broke my resolution not to post until I've gotten five reviews, but I want to get this fanfiction done. I'm sorry to whoever it was that actually liked Takuya... I didn't know he had any fangirls... But anyway, I'll try to keep the Takuya bashing to a minimum.  
  
Fwooshy: Aww, why?  
  
Cheddar: Because some of us actually have morals!  
  
Fwooshy: Mor... als?  
  
Cheddar and Ellen: *Sigh*...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (darn it).  
  
"blah" = spoken, 'blah' = thought, (blah) = author's note  
  
When I woke up, the strange boy was still lying next to me unconscious. I could hear him murmuring something under his breath: "Ko...ji...Ko...ji..." Mentally noting this to question the boy later, I stood up, and thought while I took a look at the surroundings.  
  
'Hm, where am I? I don't think I'm in Japan anymore...' Everything was black, except for some hazy spots of colored light in what I took to be the sky. I couldn't even really see what I was walking on; I just took for granted that there even was something like ground. 'What am I doing here, anyway? And what's with this kid? Why the heck did I try to save him...' These questions and many more just kept running through my head, and before I knew it, I was back where the boy was lying. As I walked up to him, he stirred, and sat up.  
  
"Huh? Where... where am I...?" He looked around, and took a small gasp when he looked up and saw me. "Hey! Were you the one who tried to save me?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know exactly why... I just thought that I could help." I grinned a little, and blushed because I was kind of embarrassed. "I... didn't really mean to grab you or anything..."  
  
"Oh, no! I appreciate the thought, but... now where are we?" He looked around again.  
  
"I've been asking myself the same thing... er..."  
  
"Oh, my name's Koichi Kimura." Koichi smiled. "What's yours?"  
  
"My name's Auren Minamino." I tossed my waist-length brown hair behind my shoulders, and stuck out my hand. "Do you want to get up?"  
  
"Oh," Koichi chuckled, "I guess so." I helped him stand, and then we started to explore. But before we could get very far, we spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes rising in front of us in a shadow that was even darker than our surroundings. The shadow took the form of what seemed to be a big rabbit with a spiky collar around his neck. At least, we assumed it was a he by his deep, gravelly voice when he spoke.  
  
"Greetings, young human children. What would you be doing in a place like the Digital World?"  
  
"The Digital World?" chorused Koichi and I in unison.  
  
"Yes. I am Cherubimon, master of this realm. Would you like to join with me? I can help you find who you seek." Koichi gasped, but I steered him away.  
  
"Come on, Koichi. Something tells me not to trust him." However, the shadow glided in front of us once again.  
  
"I do not take no for an answer. With the spirits of these Legendary Warriors in your possession, you could gain all the power you desire. For you, Koichi, I have the spirit of Darkness, and Auren, you may claim the spirit of Air if, and only if, you join me. You are lucky humans. I haven't offered this chance to anyone but you. You two are the only ones that the spirits approve of."  
  
"Oh..." Koichi seemed entranced by the spirit of Darkness that floated in front of the shadow of Cherubimon. I knew how he felt; it seemed like the spirit of Air called to me, only it was a cry that was warped and distorted. 'Maybe if I take it I can... straighten it,' I thought. Before I had a chance to react to this thought, however, Koichi had walked over to the spirits, and touched the spirit of Darkness. Suddenly, Koichi and the spirit were covered in shadows, and within a few seconds, Koichi had been transformed into a strange black creature with eyes all over his body. He turned and glared icily at me, and I began to back away, but a shadowy hand came from behind and pushed me off balance, so that I had no choice but to flail for help and touch the spirit of Air. The spirit looked somewhat like a woman covered in black leather clothing with black bat wings sticking out of her back, and as I grasped the spirit's shoulders for balance, I could hear Cherubimon laughing, a deep, gravelly laugh. Before my eyes, the spirit glowed, and I was consumed by light. The light was so bright that I couldn't see any of the changes that were occurring to me, and I didn't think I wanted to. When the light disappeared, I was an entirely new creature, not just in looks, but in emotions. In place of my kind, caring, and compassionate nature was something entirely different: a mind and heart that were colder than ice, and thoroughly evil.  
  
Fwooshy: Heh heh heh. Creepy.  
  
Ellen: Yeah. I'm still not quite sure how this all will turn out, and  
how fast it gets done depends on how many good reviews I get! Flames  
make me depressed and give me writer's block!  
  
Cheddar: *shiver* Stupid Cherubimon... Hey, has anyone else besides us  
noticed that Cherubimon is the exact same Digimon as the evil Kerpymon  
from the Digimon movie?  
  
Ellen: If anyone has any thoughts, I'm all ears! Not literally, of  
course.  
  
Cheddar: Read and review, please! 


	3. LadyBeelzemon

Ellen: Hiya! Here's another exciting installment of my Digimon  
fanfiction!  
  
Somehow, I knew that I was a Digimon now, and that my only purposes were to serve Cherubimon and to assist Duskmon (who apparently was what Koichi had become). All of my other memories of being human were gone.  
  
"Hello, Lord Cherubimon. My name is LadyBeelzemon. I am the Legendary Warrior of Air, and I destroy my opponents with my Bluster Claw attack. I exist only to aid you in your quest to take over the Digital World." In my new mind I knew this for a fact, but I think I could still sense some of the old me, the Auren who didn't know anything about Digimon or the Digital World until today and would only take orders from her parents or Uncle Yomaki. This kindness disturbed my new mind deeply. Then Duskmon spoke up.  
  
"I am Duskmon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. I, as well, can serve only you, Lord Cherubimon. I can see everything, and the power of my gaze is sure to be most arresting."  
  
"Good," rasped Cherubimon, "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
As I began my work for Lord Cherubimon, there was a little niggling feeling in the back of my head that something was wrong, but I quickly learned to stifle it. Duskmon and I tended to stay away from Lord Cherubimon's other servants: Ranamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon. Instead we kept mostly to ourselves and did small odd jobs for Cherubimon, such as leveling unfaithful cities for their fractal codes and picking off renegade Digimon, while the others attempted to destroy the Digidestined children. Duskmon and I worked in perfect harmony together: he would blanket the opponent in darkness to cause confusion and chaos, and we both would slice through any opposition, he with his blood-hued sword, and I with my wings and claws. However, the first time the Digidestined crossed paths with us was quite interesting. Duskmon and I were tracking a Guardromon in the Dark Area that had, for some reason, angered Lord Cherubimon, when we heard the sound of human voices approaching. We hid in some nearby trees and watched as the group came to a halt below us.  
  
"Ahh, I'm gettin' pretty tired. Let's stop here for the night and keep looking for the Rose Morning Star tomorrow," commented a goggle-headed boy with a yellow t-shirt and red vest.  
  
"No, Takuya, you just said that about half an hour ago. We should keep going," said the only girl in the group.  
  
"I agree with Zoë," voiced a tall, rather hefty child wearing a blue and yellow outfit.  
  
"Me too. My legs are still ready to roll!" said the smallest human in the group.  
  
"But J.P., Tommy... My feet hurt..." complained the goggle-head.  
  
"Mine too," squeaked a small yellow Digimon with red pants.  
  
A short, white Digimon known as Bokumon reprimanded the unknown yellow one. "Neemon, you're always tired. Keep walking."  
  
The remaining member of the team hadn't even stopped with the rest and was almost out of hearing distance. "We're fine. We can't stop; not yet."  
  
"Hey, Koji, wait up!" Takuya and the others ran after the lone wolf.  
  
"Let's follow them, Duskmon. We can beat the other Legendary Warriors of Cherubimon to the punch and gain even more favor with... What's wrong?" Duskmon had stiffened, all of his eyes widened, and kept repeating the name of one of the humans over and over again. "Koji... Koji... Koji...!" He kept this up until his stiffness caused him to fall out of the tree. Duskmon landed on his feet, then started to run after the humans, all of his eyes focused forward. I followed, flew in front of my partner, and blocked his way.  
  
"What are you doing?! We must wait and gain insight on their strategies before fighting the Digidestined, for they are powerful foes indeed!"  
  
Duskmon seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in. "I apologize, LadyBeelzemon. I was not myself."  
  
"Good. Well, now that you are yourself, we should follow the humans."  
  
When we caught up with the team, they had finally settled down for the night. I started to rush forward, but Duskmon held me back. "It would be an easy fight to win if they were asleep, but not an honorable one. Patience is a virtue." We camped beside the Legendary Warriors that night, hoping to take them by surprise when they woke.  
  
Ellen: I don't actually know what Duskmon said when he introduced himself to Takky and the gang, so I just made up his intro to Cherubimon. Okay?  
  
Fwooshy: To shame. And you call yourself a Koichi fangirl.  
  
Ellen: I only saw the episode once, okay?! If I even saw it at all!  
Geez...  
  
Cheddar: We love to hear your positive comments! Please don't flame  
us! 


End file.
